Badass LOVE
by PingTanyaPong
Summary: This is a GaLe fanfiction my very first fanfiction ever!. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! so i will start this fanfiction with me saying that english is not my first language soo yeah.. I hope the fanfiction is still good.

Levy was sitting on a bench, as the cherry blossoms was falling and landing in her beautiful blue hair, as Levy watched the sunrise in her beige school uniform. Levy did not really watch the sunrise she was super concentrate on reading her new book she had started today and was already 102 pages in. Her concentration was broken by a loud noise.

"Good Morning Levy Chan"

Levy lifted her head in a annoyed motion, and so a big breasted blond girl named Lucy Heartfilia had jumped her, and they were now lying on the ground and giggling. When a certain Jet and droy were now yelling if Levy was okay? They in a insted began running over to help, their beloved Levy up from the ground. She accepted there help and then she helped Lucy get up. They were now standing up again and dusting their skirts off. When all was good again Levy picked up her book, from the ground and popped it in her ombre blue backpack. They all started to walk in the direction of the school.

When the squad aride at the school gate, they were meet by the delinquents Gajeel Redfox, Fila Kinja, Zulo Ginf and Lily Panther. Lily was not that bad but he was Gajeel's best friend so he hang out with the wrong kind of people. Levy thought to herself.

"Good Morning Lily, Gajeel" Levy said "Thanks levy" Lily said with a smile.

Gajeel just nodded "Shrimp" He said in a low annoyed voice.

Shrimp? Levy thought to herself, she was definitely not tall or big, but a shrimp she was not right? Fila said something dirty to her boyfriend Zulo and he giggled and kissed her. Levy ignored them.

Then a loud yell and a loud "smack" noise came and Lucy Yelled;

"Goddamn it Natsu! Stop it now or i will smack you, so hard that you will never walk again" Lucy slapped Natsu at the back of his head.

"RING RING" the school bell rang and every student vent to class.

Lucy ran off to her classroom with Natsu and Cana. Levy was also starting to walk to her classroom when she tripped over her feet.

"Kyaa" Levy yelled she was preparing to feel the hard cold ground on her face when a big handed guy stretched his arm around her small body.

"Thanks alot" Levy said while straightening her back and getting on her feet again.

"No problem Shrimp, just be careful it's not ladylike to alwayse trip like this" he said with a little blush?

"I don't need to be ladylike, or have big breast the only thing i need is my friends and my books" she said offended with a huge blush all over her cheeks and nose.

"What the fuck S...Shimp i didn't say anything about your tits" she said with a smirk and his face.

"I know you didn't but you were thinking it" she said with her hand on her hip being all sassy. aloud noise from a motorcycle with Zulo riding it with Fila sitting behind him cuddling his back and pushing her breast op against him.

"Are you skipping or not?" Zulo laughed "Are you a teachers pet like the little bookworm here?" Fila bullied Levy. Levy was used to it so she didn't care.

"Stop the teasing, im will be there in 5 okay? I will meet up with you guys at the marked" he said. The couple turned around and started riding away.

"You know you dont have to defend me, i can care for myself you know!" Levy said still her hand on her hip "I should get to class before my teacher kills me for being late." Levy started to walk away when Gajeel's hand jet again her waist.

"Skip with me please you have already missed 20 minutes of the class" he whispered in her ear and sucked gently on her ear.

"What are you doing Gajeel" she didn't actually want him to stop.

Review please it is my drug /

I know it is not long at all sorry it's sooooooo latttteeee in my country.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 **A/N Hey guys I am sorry for not posting in awhile! :0 And one of my reviews pointed out, that Lily is called Panther Lily and not the other way around like I did, in the first chapter. My thought was that It would be weird as a human to be called as a first name: Panther and last name Lily so I switch it around I hope that was a good explaination :D So let's get to it again hope you like it! :DD**

Shhh, just go with the floww" Gajeel said while sucking, and biting Levys neck. "I know you like it, look at your body it is reacting to my kisses and such" Gajeel pulled back and took Levys head between his big masculine hands, looking at her directly in her big brown eyes.

Gajeel seriously stop messing around, we should really get to class before we get in more trouble, than we already are!" Levy started to turn around away from Gajeel's tight embrace.

Gajeel felt her trying to move away from his body, and he didn't agree he glided his hand down from her face to her shoulders and all the way, to her smooth hips.

Shrimp, Levy please I beg you go with me! I will make sure ya are having fun" As soon as Gajeel, started to talk levy went on an adventure to lay her hand around his neck but soon realises, that she was to short to reach him.

When Gajeel saw her failing he started to giggle, and bowed down to her neck and began to suck and bite gently giving her love bites. Levy being her sensitive self, she began moaning but, quickly began to bite her lip so the moans didn't, slip through her lips.

Gajeel, stop" She didn't, want him to stop "Gajeel I should, really get to class" Gajeel raised his head to his normal height again.

But Levy, you are already really late come with me, then you don't need to explain why you are so late" Gajeel analyzes Levy eyes and saw everything, her confusion, her mind working and maybe just maybe a hint of lust. Gajeel always liked, Levys eyes they were gorgeous, beautiful and magical, the way they sparkled when they talked together, it was the best part of his lousy life. Levy was mesmerised, by his gaze what was he thinking?

A loud motorbike roar broke the comfortable silence. Gajeel broke away; from levy and turned away.

Last chance, Shrimp! Are ya coming?" Levy thought a bit about it... "Why the hell not, one time won't hurt! In the spare moment levy jumped towards Gajeel, hoping that he would catch her. He did. She landed right beside his left ear, she began biting into it while saying: "You know, you could come to class with me right?" Biting and blowing cold air into his left ear. Gajeel's mind went blank Levy kept whispering sweet nothings, he didn't know how to react to her boldness, more than concentrating on not getting a boner with was super hard. Way to quickly, Levy jumped down away from Gajeel.

Wow Gajeel, you have a eight pack!" Levy took two normal, steps back away from Gajeel "Is that even healthy for a tennager?" Levy pointed her thumb to his chest.

I know, that i am super hot Shrimp!" Gajeel started, to giggle. "No need to drool" Gajeel brushed his finger, across Levy's cheek.

Waaaaaa! Gajeel" Levy playfully, hit Gajeel's arm as hard as she could, but Gajeel didn't even flinch an inch, but just started to laugh.

Ya are so cute like a fairy from ya know a fairytale" He said placing his hand upon her head rusling her bright blue hair.

Kya! Don't ruin my hair! Gajeel stoppp" Levy said with the biggest attitude, she could pulled.

How can a girl be this cute Gajeel though.

So are you coming? To class?" Levy asked still trying, to straighten her hair.

"Nah Shrimp, I ain't no Pussy teachers pet, but are ya coming with me, Lily ,Fila and Zulo?" "You are already, really late."

You know what? One time won't, hurt let's go!" Gajeel started to blink, a few times taking the information in.

Are ya fucking with me? No awesome Shrimp" Gajeel pulled Levy into an embrace, while walking to his motorbike. "Hop on!" Gajeel said while he sad himself on the bike, before Levy so she could sit between his legs.

 **A/N Hey guysss plzzz tell me what you like what you dont! And what i can improve! :DD xD**


End file.
